The Darkest of Hours
by Sophy H
Summary: Sophy's thoughts and feelings as she battles the typhoid fever.
1. Nightmares

Scenes came and went, of people she had known, of Walter, of Mary Smith, of the doctor— but through all of it, she could see her father's concerned face. Convinced he was really there, she reached out in his direction, and felt a familiar hand gently clasp her own.

"F-father…"

For just a few comforting moments, she forgot the pain. The taunting visions and hallucinations fled from her.

Everything was in deadly silence. Sophy's eyes were half-open. She could make out blurred figures of people moving around her bed. The silence was broken by a faint crackle coming from the direction of the fireplace, followed by voices. Sophy thought she could see a reddish glow. The temperature steadily rose. Waves of heat lanced through her body. _What are they doing to me?_ she thought, gripping the pillow and tossing her head from side to side. _They're trying to kill me!_ Exhausted and overheated, she stopped thrashing about and let her head roll to one side, then the other, before she plummeted into the depths of another nightmare.

Sophy saw flames dancing all about her. Being in a dream, she could not see them clearly. She was not even sure they were there, but she felt the searing heat.

The torment lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Every once in a while, she would catch a glimpse of the waking world... but the heat was real.

_A/N_: _To be continued. Reviews appreciated. _


	2. Light

For a while, Sophy thought she_ had_ died. Everything seemed quite peaceful, and the heat was gone. The glow of fire in her dreams died down. Sophy heard a tiny click, and a cool, morning breeze wafted into the room, washing over her and cooling her.

"Sleep, my love," a voice whispered in her ear.

Sophy was unsure if she was imagining the voice or not. Maybe it was even the wind…

When the breeze carried the familiar scent of the lilacs that grew outside her window, she instantly knew she was alive, and back home.

Sophy took a few deep, refreshing breaths and dared to open her eyes. She squinted at the bright light. Some of it, however, was blocked. Dr. Harrison was sitting on the edge of the bed. They smiled at each other for a moment. He reached over and touched her cheek, gently brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

Frank truly loved her. The trouble with the Thompkinsons and Miss Rose all must have been a very bad dream. Sophy smiled weakly at him.

"I knew you would come," she said. He looked happy, but slightly puzzled.

"But… I thought you were angry with me."

Sophy's heart skipped a beat. _It actually did happen, then._ She turned her face away from him. "I thought the ordeal with the Thompkinsons and Miss Rose was all… a bad dream. I thought it never really happened."

"That's what I tried to convince myself."

Sophy frowned, slightly confused.

The young doctor leaned forward. "The truth is, Sophy, I was just as confused as you were. Fortunately, Mary Smith sensed it was not my fault and felt for me. She found out that the whole thing was a complete misunderstanding. It was all a fake, you see—just a few silly love letters passed around solely for fun."

Mary felt as if she had never been more relieved. Frank was obviously happy to see her this way, and his eyes lit up. He felt for her hand beneath the sheets. "I would _never_ fall for another, Sophy. You are the only one I could ever love."

"Here you are," he said, picking up a small cup of water. "Drink it. You'll feel much better."

Sophy accepted it gratefully. She leaned forward and took a sip. "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead and stood up. "I must go and tell your father you are well again." The young doctor walked silently to the doorway. He turned, and their gaze lingered for a moment before he departed.

Sophy eased into a sitting position and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes, and sighed contentedly. Being more fully alert, she could not only smell lilac, but all the other flowers in her garden. _I'm home… I'm safe, _she thought. Sophy opened one eye and peaked at the doorway_ …and in love._

_A/N—it's a bit of my own variation. I'm too lazy to go back and look at what really happened, so I relied on memory and a little of my own creativity. And if you're unhappy that it's short, don't say I didn't warn you. I write short fics –Dorcas Lane wink-, it's my _one_ weakness._


End file.
